Intoxicated
by The Neorex
Summary: After accidentally consuming one of Gumball's potions, Marshall becomes infatuated with him. Not quite what Gumball was expecting, he's shocked by the outcome of events and spends the remainder of the day warding off the love sick vampire while trying to make a reversal potion. Can he manage it? Or will he give in?


**A/N: **_Ah! I finished it! I hope this AT fic is good, I've been planning to write one for awhile. Sorry if the characters seem OOC or there is some mistakes, I wrote most of it while half asleep. This is why you need your sleep, kids! (Rated T for some sexual themes, but nothing explicit, only suggested!)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Adventure Time, nor the characters. We'd be screwed if I did. _

_Please enjoy._

_\- The Neorex_

* * *

**Intoxicated**

* * *

"Marsh—" A small whimper emitted from the Candy Prince as he tried to fend off the ominous attacker, trying to keep those sharp teeth from scraping his neck. Hands splayed against the other's chest, he continued to try and push him off, not liking this compromising position that he happened to be in with his friend.

Gumball gritted his teeth, shifting his hands with some difficulty on Marshall's chest, trying to push him away, but the stubborn vampire wouldn't budge. The poor gummy prince still struggled against the other's hold, grinding his teeth as he felt the vampire's canines scrape his throat.

"Marshall! Ge-Get off!" He yelped, feeling his assaulter's hand slip up his shirt, skimming over his stomach and smacked his palm off of the toned chest, scooting a hand down to pull at the invading limb. Tugging at Marshall's wrist, he tried to dislodge the hand from inside his shirt with a souring look upon his face.

"C'mon, Bubba," Marshall teased, flicking his tongue out so it smacked against the nape of the other's neck, "You want this as much as I do." Out the corner of his eyes, Gumball could clearly see the curled amusement on his lips in the form of a small smirk. His crimson eyes flickering up to the other's face after doing so.

Gritting his teeth, the Candy Prince grumpily recalled just how _this_ situation had happened to start with. It was all the _stupid_ vampire's fault, despite what had lead up to the events that changed his behaviour into that of a horny teenager.

* * *

_The atmosphere in the lab was silent, peaceful, while Gumball did his experiments locked away inside the lab within his castle. Due to the nice day that the Candy Kingdom was experiencing, he had no choice but to keep the window open, allowing fresh air to flow in and keep the room air conditioned. But Gumball had already turned down several offers to attend meetings, and to go adventure with Fionna, since today for him was the perfect day to work on the experiment that had been beckoning for a day like this: a love potion. _

_Placing the flask down on the table, he examined the milky contents inside before smiling to himself, reaching to the left of the flask for the pipette that was sitting upon the wooden table. _

_"Finally, I'll be able to see if this works!" He smiled to himself, lifting it off the table and inserting it into the flask before making the small item suck up some of the contents. Gumball grinned, unable to stop the anticipating smile from growing on his face, moving the pipette over to where a bottle full of a magenta liquid sat. Squeezing in a few drops, he watched the liquid bubble, giving off a few pink sparks before turning a lighter colour, a rosy pink. _

_Frowning softly, he sniffed at his disappointment, he had not expected that to happen and was positive it was, yet, another failed experiment. Pushing the bottle aside, Gumball let a delicate pout flicker onto his face before hearing a gust of wind behind him. _

_He didn't need to turn to know who'd just graced him with his presence as the chill voice of the male sounded out soon after, "Why the long face, Gumwad?" The tone was taunting, making the Candy Prince's blood boil, turning to shoot a glare at the other. _

_"None of your business, Marshall." He snapped, not _really _meaning to, but he was still grumpy over his failed experiment. He had been _sure_ that one was going to work! Gumball just needed a small thing to rub in the Science Community's face to prove he wasn't that much of a failure with chemicals. _

_"Oh, someone has got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Marshall chuckled, floating up into the air and hovering around the Prince, amusement gleaming in his eyes like two flickering candles. _

_"Shut up! I'm serious, why can't you go turn someone else's day upside down?" Gumball hadn't really meant those words, but his sour mood affected his terms of communicating and he could only watch as the vampire's face crumpled, then angered. _

_"The great and mighty Gumball can't hang out with something as lowly as I?" The vampire spat, his eyes flashing. He hissed slightly after his sentence, portraying his hurt on this subject, making the insides of the Candy Prince knot. Now he felt _terrible_, he really needed to stop getting grumpy when an experiment failed. _

_"Marshall," Gumball began, watching the older turn his back and walk away from him, "That's not what I meant." His attempt to patch things up was pathetic, even in his _own _eyes, so no wonder what happened next happened. _

_Anger bristling, Marshall spun round, narrowing his eyes at the pink skinned male as he made sure to land on the ground. Once his feet touched the floor, the undead male stormed over to his 'friend', crashing his hands down upon the table before sneering at him with as much distaste as he could muster. _

_"Oh yeah? Then tell me, oh _great _one, just what did you mean?" _

_The words were spat out, as if venom, making Gumball's stomach knot as he started to feel worse than before. Hurt lay within the vampire's blood red irises, though his scary demeanour hid it from view, scaring people off before they could take notice. _

_"Marsh—" But he didn't get to finish as the other angrily grabbed the pink bottle, thinking it was just an idle drink before drinking it down - all in one go. Dread locked up inside the younger, looking at the Vampire King with wide eyes. _

_"Ugh! What was _in _that?" Marshall grumbled, raising the bottle to his face only to fling it across the room seconds later, a scowl upon his face, "What the glob does Peppermint Maid make you drink? I mean, _seriously_?!" _

_Registering the disgust upon his face, Gumball managed a shaky smile, but was trying to mathematically work out any side effects that could occur in the undead teen beside him. _

_He tensed when the other lurched over, his hands flying to clutch his stomach and a small gasp escaped his lips. Falling to his knees, Marshall made a pained whimper before falling silent and mentally, Gumball was cursing. _

_"Glob, Marshall! Are you okay?!" His panicked question was out instantly, his body moving over to where the grey skinned teen was knelt, his hands still clutching his stomach. Kneeling beside him, Gumball reached out tentatively, resting his hands on the male's shirt while he waited for a response. The potion - if it _ever _worked - would make whoever consumed it fall in love with the first person they see. Gumball liked the mainstream idea, so took it on. _

_"What–" Marshall managed to choke out, locking his confused look onto the pinkette, before his eyes glazed over. Taking notice, the Candy Prince's fear rocketed, realising that something bad had happened to his friend all over a silly argument. _

_Taking a shaky breath, Gumball reached out, placing his palm against the vampire's cold forehead, just to check if the potion had given him a sickness that he'd never contracted, otherwise. Satisfied there was none, he released his held in breath, not noticing how intensely the twin red orbs were watching him. _

_"Marshall, are you okay?" He dropped his own purple eyes down to the taller's face, taking in the dazed look once again and let a soft frown appear upon his princely features. _

_"I am, especially now that you're here." _

_Marshall's response made him pause, looking at the predatory smirk upon the curved lips of his friend and felt dread pool in his stomach. The potion had worked after all, but he had been the first person the idiot had _foolishly _decided to look at. Which had lead to the current situation..._

* * *

Nipping at the pink neck below him, Marshall seemed adamant on trying to draw beads of blood from his prey, watching the cute male squirm beneath him while whimpering his name. Gumball smacked his palm off the vampire's chest again, closing his eyes slightly as he let out a choked noise.

"Marshall! Seriously, get _off _me!" He squealed, managing to lift his knee up, feeling it connect with the older's groin and watched the male crumple to the ground, making whimpers of his own. Moving away from the wall, Gumball glared down at the injured vampire with confusion and anger, several times, _several_, had he asked to be let go. Marshall had not listened.

Staring down at the older, he narrowed his eyes at him, watching him push himself up, groaning about temperamental princes and climbed to his feet. He raised those burning red eyes up, staring directly at Gumball, he was prey and the Vampire King was the predator, causing him to swallow down his discomfort.

"But, Bubba," Marshall whined, turning on his pleading face; he got closer to him, trailing his tongue across his lips, which only made the Candy Prince's stomach lurch and narrow his eyes at the advancing male. Why was it so _difficult _to stop this idiot? Shaking his head, Gumball kept up his stern façade, "You know you want this."

Sighing, the Prince reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly, "Marshall, this _isn't _real. What you're feeling doesn't _even _exist. You're under the influence of a potion, a love potion. One you _stupidly_ drank!" He tried to argue, watching the information register in the undead raven's ears before filtering out again.

Marshall clicked his tongue, hissing through his teeth, "I'm pretty sure if I know my feelings are real, Gumwad." His response set the smaller's heart racing, the muscle fluttering where it sat within his rib cage.

"Marsha—" A single cold digit was placed to his lips, cutting off his sentence as the vampire shook his head slowly, uttering a small 'shush' that slipped past his lips and sent shivers up the other's spine. He really needed to _stop _cutting off his sentences, especially when the candy teen was the only one with a level head on his shoulders.

"Don't argue. Just roll with it, you love me just as I do you." The left corner of the older's lips twitched, pulling back into a one sided smirk. Lips parting slightly, the gleam of his fangs caught Gumball's eye, making him swallow down his rising discomfort.

"You don't love me," He whispered, feeling the vampire's finger still pressing on his lips while he moved them, "That's the potion talking."

Confusion laced within the crimson orbs, Marshall's brow knitting together; he stared at Gumball, rather confused with what he'd just said. He shook his head, forcing out a chuckle, pressing his lips to the younger's forehead briefly, before staring him down. The kiss had taken Gumball by surprise, the Prince having not been expecting that from the undead male before him.

"Mar-Marshall! I put chemicals together and you _accidentally _drank the results! It's affecting your way of thinking!" Yelping, Gumball could only let out a sigh, the vampire's arms now tightly wrapped around his waist and chaining him there.

"So, you put one shabizzle in another doohickey and I drank it?" Marshall's question hung in the air, causing the pinkette to smack his palm off his forehead at the choice of words. He really did spend too much time with Fionna, the Prince would _need _to talk to her about that.

"Pretty much."

"I still don't think it made me love you. Now, stop resisting." The older whined, moving his finger only to swoop in and capture Gumball's lips while he was distracted. The small pink male was frozen beneath the vampire, feeling his lips moving fluently against his, trying to coax him to join in with the action.

Though it was tempting the Candy Prince kept up his stubbornness, feeling the fangs press against his lips every now and then, but the way they felt on his was _mind blowing_. Slowly, he felt his body betraying him, his own lips moving on their own accord, taking up the movement with Marshall's.

Throwing away his resolve, Gumball's arms snaked out, wrapping around Marshall's neck and he let his fingers tangle up into the black tresses, tugging on it slightly to gain more attention from the influenced raven. Lips separating, they both panted, raising their eyes to lock into each other's faces.

"See, Bubba, I knew you'd cave in." Marshall hissed, his tongue slipping out and flicking over the Prince's bottom lip, before Gumball realised what was happening. Panicking, his hands flew away from the vampire, smacking into his chest as he gave the other a harsh shove.

"N-No! Th-This is wrong! W-We ca—" His sentence was snatched away when the Vampire King clamped his hand down over the pink male's mouth, rolling his deep red irises lightly; he chuckled to himself, highly amused by the pinkette's reactions.

Shaking his head, his eyes glinted and his lips curved up taking form of the 'I'm-going-to-cause-trouble' smirk that he usually took on, "Shush, Gumwad. Don't waste that air, you'll need it later. Trust me." The suggestive hint to his tone made dread settle on the younger's shoulders like armour plates that weighed a ton.

Gumball spluttered, smacking the other's hand away, "Marshall, listen to me! Glob! You're such a handful!" He raged, mostly to himself since the vampire had taken to staring blankly at him, "Go sit against the wall. Now! Let me work on a reversal potion, please?"

Marshall just shook his head, pushing the other back until he crashed into his work space, a few test tubes falling to the floor and shattering. Squeaking, his hands shot back to steady him, an evaporating basin knocking against his hand before sliding off the table and smacking off the ground.

"Marshall!" Gumball whimpered, growing a little scared of the overpowering vampire, he was unsure what the male was going to do. With Marshall like this his behaviour was becoming unpredictable and it sent the candy teen into a frenzy. If the older's behaviour was unpredictable before, it was more unpredictable now.

Feeling the taller's lips against his neck, he shivered softly and squeezed his eyes shut. They were soft, but the fangs were pressing against his neck, making his subconscious know that Marshall was still a vampire. He needed to get on with that antidote.

* * *

After an hour of getting nowhere, Gumball had finally given up. Marshall had made it _impossible_ to concentrate while he was trying to work. Having the Vampire King pressed into his back, nuzzling his neck while he was trying to keep fully concentrated with what he was placing in the flask _wasn't_ exactly helpful.

He'd given up and taken the influenced, undead teen out of the room and into the kitchen. After the events of today, he'd worked up a fairly big appetite, plus judging by the dazed look of longing that crossed the other's face every time he looked at something red, he was also as hungry.

Gumball sighed, picking up a cupcake and biting into it before noticing that the older wasn't touching any of the left out strawberries, cherries, or the red icing. He frowned, noting how strange that was, usually the vampire would just pick it up and drink the colour out of it before tossing it away.

"You _can _help yourself, idiot." He muttered, pointing to the cluster of red items, which only made Marshall look at him with a sheepish look.

He tentatively reached out, taking a strawberry before raising the ripe fruit to his lips and biting down. After, he proceeded to drain the red from the sweet item in front of him, "Mhm." He mumbled, it had been awhile since having something this sweet.

Chuckling, the Candy Prince moved toward the counter, taking another bite from his cupcake with a joyful expression. Pausing, he noticed there was a glint in the vampire's eyes, his lips parted slightly as they flickered down to the younger's lips then back up to his eyes. Gumball swallowed, wetting his lips before looking away awkwardly.

"Bubba, why do you hate me?" The Vampire King spoke up, breaking the silence instantly. Hearing his words, Gumball froze, turning and looking at the other with wide eyes. Hate? _Hate_?! Is that what the other actually thought?

Blushing, Gumball coughed into his hand, turning his head slightly to hide the pink hue upon his pink skin, "M-Marshall," He started, then winced, hastily rewording his sentence within his mind, "I've never hated you."

A puzzled expression flickered onto the undead male's face, unsure how to take the newly gained information. Marshall then took up a frown, peering at Gumball with eyes that seemed to burn into his flesh, "Then why are you always telling me to leave Fi alone, that I'm a bad influence and yelling all sorts of insults at me?"

The Prince winced, feeling more than guilty now, "Marshall, I..." He trailed off, not really sure what to say to make up for _all _of his mistakes. He never thought that his jealous actions brought this much hurt to the older, Marshall never showed it upfront, "I..."

"No, I get it." Marshall mumbled, cutting him off and the hurt on his face simply shattered the candy teen's heart, he hated to see people he could help upset, "I'm just a problem, you'll never love me." That made his heart crack in two, becoming nothing more than a pile of glass.

Gumball's body defied him, his legs taking him over to Marshall until he could wrap his arms around him and rest his head upon his chest. Two powerful arms wrapped around him in response, holding him there so he'd have no chance of pulling back without a struggle.

Slowly, he felt the other's fingers move, tracing shapes on his back and sending mixed signals to his mind while shivers did races up his spine. He shivered in the vampire's arms, not caring for that moment that he would look vulnerable, it was just the annoying teen in the room with him, anyway.

Raising his head, he felt his eyes lock with the deep red ones before him, a faint pink hue flittering onto his cheeks and taking hold. Marshall's eyes were glazed, a look of longing within them but it wasn't longing for something to eat, not anymore - he hoped.

Mind switching off, the Candy Prince was unable to resist when the older leaned in, his lips growing closer to the smaller's own for the second time that day, alone, looking mildly inviting. He returned the motion, moving his own face closer without much thought.

His heart jumped, fluttering as their lips drew closer, barely ghosting over each other. Their lips were almost concealing each other's, just one final in—

"Hey, Gumball~" Fionna called out in a singsong voice, waltzing into the room, completely oblivious to what she had just walked in on until she froze, staring right at them. Sapphire irises widening, her mouth dropped open, "I-I didn't know that y-you t-two—" She began.

"We're not! We're not!" Gumball squeaked, shoving the bewildered older away from him, not noticing the look of hurt that took up his eyes, his lips pulling back into a forced smile, "We're really not, Fionna!" But the disbelieving look had already taken up her face when he heard Marshall shift and wrap his arms around his waist, licking at his neck.

"Oh. So, uh, what's wrong with Marshall?" She asked, pointing at him while he nipped and licked at the pink flesh of Gumball's neck, causing him to blush deep magenta and try to pull away to protect his dignity.

Yelping, the younger didn't get far, actually _nowhere_, since the vampires arms tightened around his waist, stopping him from making any escape, "H-He– Marshall! Stop!" He squirmed, getting all hot under the collar as the other dragged his fangs lightly down the nape of his neck, eliciting shivers from the smaller's body.

Rushing over, Fionna pried the Vampire King off of the Prince before knocking him back several metres and holding him there, "Do continue." She told him in a blunt tone, her eyes narrowing at the glaring male that she now had in a firm hold.

"He drank one of my experiments." The younger male then continued sheepishly, making Fionna turn an unamused look on him, "It was a love potion..." Adding that on, he saw her face start to turn into a frown, releasing her undead friend without realising as she folded her arms across her chest. Marshall, who was free again, made a beeline for Gumball, pulling him into a possessive hug upon reaching him.

Swallowing, Gumball looked at the undead teen nervously. This day was meant to be him spending it alone. Well, that _had _been the original plan and he knew how well that had turned out. All his plans had gone to dust, especially when Marshall had decided to pay a visit, then there was the fact that he _still_ needed to work on the antidote.

Unfortunately, that was mission impossible while the vampire was stuck to his side like glue. Letting out a frustrated _whoosh_ of air, Gumball sent a pleading look in Fionna's direction, seeming to plead her for some sort of help.

"Fi, can you keep him here for one hour, two hours, tops?" His voice had slipped into a plead, noticing her glancing at her undead friend, then to the candy male like he was some sort of animal.

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes narrowing as she spluttered on the subject, "Y-You want me to _babysit _a vampire?" She asked, appalled with the idea, "And it's Marshall, just to add that on!" Her face developed a pitiful scowl, her eyes narrowing at him even more until they were just thin slits.

"I know! _I know_! It's not the _best _job to do, but it's just until I've made an antidote for the love potion that's affecting him." Gumball's eyes, those amethyst eyes, pleaded with her, staring at her with an expectant, yet needing, look.

She gritted her teeth, looking from Gumball to Marshall before sighing in exasperation, "Fine! I'll do it!" She groaned, making sure not to stress her words to show how against this she was. Last time the vampire needed babysitting, she'd been ready to hack his head off with his _own _axe bass.

"Thank you!" Gumball breathed, pushing the Vampire King off of him and toward the unamused female that stood, having not moved, in the doorway to the kitchen. Her expression was one of bemusement when the older male groaned grumpily, shooting her a glare that would have made her cower - _if _she wasn't used to it.

Not even getting a chance to reply, the blonde was startled by the pinkette fleeing the room and leaving her with an agitated raven. He wore a scowl, frustrated that the younger was rejecting his advances and running like a scared rabbit.

Folding her arms, a pout wormed its way onto her face while she turned to face the vampire beside her with an adamant glint in her glittering blue orbs. It was her job to keep an eye on the troublesome male and hopefully, this time, he didn't end up blowing up several places around the Kingdom... _Hopefully_.

* * *

"Fionna! Fi! Fi, I've done it! I _completed _the antidote!" Gumball grinned, rushing into the living quarters of his castle where his friends would be waiting. It had taken a _little _longer than the two hours he'd promised Fionna, but the blonde heroine would understand.

"About time!" Came the snappy voice of the female, leaving the Prince to stand there in shock as she stood up, appearing out from behind the destroyed sofa. The whole room lay in pieces, his eyes dumbfoundingly taking it all in, turning his eyes on her he coughed into his hand.

"Well, uh, what happened?" Fionna's jaw clenched, her eyes flashing dangerously. She jumped over the piece of sofa she had been hiding behind and walked over to him.

"_This_," She stressed, signalling around with her hand before punching the pink skinned male in the shoulder, "Is the result of an _overly _bored Marshall!" She spat out her sentence, turning to glare at the hissing teen in the corner, who only just grasped the Candy Prince's attention.

"_He's destroyed the whole room_!" Gumball's jaw dropped open, earning himself another souring stare.

"No _duh_! Glob, Gumball! You said _two _hours! You try keeping the King of Trouble from causing havoc for that long!"

She placed her hands on her hips, watching the idiot stumble for a reply, "I-I, uh, I-I'm sorry, Fionna." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I-I didn't mean to run over on time, honest." Fionna's mean façade shattered, her kind heart getting the better of her once more.

"It's fine, Gumball." The female sighed, noting how the cause of this was still sat in the corner, hissing at her like a temperamental snake. Spinning round, she grumbled at how immature he was being and watched as Gumball cautiously approached. Marshall's hissing stopped almost immediately, his crimson orbs widening and staring up at the Prince like he was a young child who'd just seen Santa.

Kneeling in front of him, the Candy Prince reached out, taking the older's hand into his, "Marshall, listen to me, I've made you a special drink." His words were simply spoken, a soft tone to them as the vampire slowly nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Where is it?" The excitement in the other's tone was clear, reflecting how eager he was to try it. Everything slipping into place, Gumball rose to his feet, tugging on the raven's arm as he did.

"Come with me." Gumball grinned, feeling the taller get to his feet and allow himself to be dragged from the room. Footsteps hurried along after theirs, implying that Fionna had followed, just to make sure this worked and didn't end up with another disastrous result like the one beforehand.

They walked along the halls, not conversing and moving fairly quickly. He noticed how Marshall was getting slower as they neared the stairs that lead up to the lab, the undead male clicking onto where they were going and he hissed dangerously. This _wasn't _going to end well if Gumball didn't think of something.

Though the raven didn't stop walking, his hiss of warning was enough to creep tendrils of fear into Gumball and down his spine. Fionna, however, merely hit Marshall round the head, glaring at him for being 'such a child', despite having an understanding where he was coming from.

"It's in here." The candy male told them, sounding bolder than he felt, his hand flat against the door as he pushed it open and pulled Marshall in behind him. To his relief, the antidote was still where he'd left it, sat in the middle of his work desk.

"It's a freaky potion, isn't it?" The vampire's tone hesitant, his mind frantically picking for an excuse to worm out of being the test subject.

"Yeah." Gumball nodded, but then turned to Marshall quickly, "But you're drinking it!" He caught the crook of his elbow, stopping the older in mid-motion of him trying to flee; he dragged the poor teen closer to the table and grabbed the bottle.

"Whoa! No way!"

"Marshall, you _have _to!" Marshall let his brow crease into a frown, shooting a timid look down to the flask then an adamant look up to the Prince's face.

"Definitely not! Make Fionna drink it, then we can go hang out! Like a date!" His eyes lit up his gaze staring at Gumball, trying to tempt him into caving in.

"No, _you _are the one who needs to drink it."

"Ugh, why?" Their faces were inches apart, somehow having drawn together during their argument. Amethyst eyes widening, Gumball snapped his head back, an idea coming to him as he did so to avoid the swoop of the older's new advance to steal a kiss.

"I promise that if you drink it, _if_, I'll give you a kiss after." The offer hung in the air for a few seconds, the shock on both of his friends' faces before the flask was snatched from his firm hold.

"Gimme that!" The Vampire King smirked, gulping it down, before pulling a face and gagging slightly. Holding his breath, Gumball continued to observe the taller, hoping the antidote would kick in as quick as possible as he could not take many more mini heart attacks and awkward moments.

"Well...?" He asked, his eyes watering slightly, staring at the vampire in expectation.

"Ugh," Marshall shuddered, shooting a glare at Gumball with a disgusted look, "Seriously, what shabizzles do you put in _this_?" He threw the flask away, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, retching still. Relief broke out onto the Candy Prince's face, his lips cracking into a shaky smile as he shot Fionna a thumbs up, causing her to jump in celebration.

"It doesn't matter! You're back to normal!" Marshall tensed feeling the hug before realising what was going on.

"Does-_Doesn't _matter?!" He exclaimed, pushing the pinkette off him, gripping him roughly by the shoulders and giving him a frantic shake, "What do you mean _back _to normal?" His scarlet eyes burned into Gumball's, making him offer a sheepish smile in turn.

The blonde heroine just scoffed, "Marshall, that'll be a long story! One better told with candy! Let's go!" She turned on her heel, dashing out the room with a joyful smile on her face. Leaving the two males alone, she didn't even notice they hadn't followed behind her, still staring at each other.

"Uh, yeah. It _is _a rather long story." Gumball chuckled nervously, ignoring the intensifying glow that seemed to shine with the Vampire King's rising anger, "Oh. I promised you something." He mumbled, knocking the powerful hands from his shoulders and grabbing a fistful of the red plaid shirt that the other wore.

"Gum—" The other's name was cut off by a pair of rose pink lips pressing against his in a firm, yet, soft act. Marshall was shocked, feeling the smaller try to coax him into the action; it made his head spin before he caved in, moving his lips with the other's fluently. The story could wait, for now.

**\- F I N -**


End file.
